


Зверек

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: Однажды при Хибари Кёе человеку выстрелили в лоб, а он встал и начал дратьсяПримечание/Предупреждения: дарк!Вонгола, смерть второстепенного персонажа





	1. Приобретение

— Чем ты заплатишь? — переспросил Хибари. Лет пять назад сразу врезал бы, но теперь ему не нужно было доказывать силу всем и каждому, обычно хватало одного пристального взгляда. Он осмотрел наглого коротышку с ног до головы, от начищенных до блеска ботинок до черной шляпы с оранжевой лентой и зеленым петом-ящерицей на тулье, отметил странный девайс в виде детской пустышки на шее и черные, нечитаемые, словно стеклянные глаза. Захотелось убить сразу. От таких, если попустишь, слишком много проблем.

— Этим, — ответил коротышка с таким видом, будто его глубоко оскорбляет законный вопрос Хибари. Будто у Хибари нет мозгов и он с первого раза не понял, что урод предлагает в оплату не что-нибудь действительно нужное и ценное, а бесполезный живой товар. Лапка, похожая на пухлую ручонку младенца, сжала плечо невысокого тощего парня, тот вздрогнул всем телом и сжался, словно ожидая побоев. Отброс.

— Зачем он мне? Годится разве что на удобрения. Давай нормальную плату или проваливай, нам здесь не нужны нищие уроды.

Разумные особи — то есть все, прижившиеся в Намимори, — с Хибари не торговались. Или ты ведешь дела в Среднем Поясе и платишь за место, или выметайся куда хочешь, космос большой.

Коротышка, очевидно, относился к условно разумным.

— Во-первых, его можно трахать.

Прозвучало это с таким апломбом, будто похожий на младенца уродец трахает кого ни попадя по пять раз на дню и за сходную цену готов объяснить наивному туземцу, что это такое, а за еще более сходную — и показать.

— А во-вторых, — он поднял ручонку к шляпе, зеленый пет перетек в ладонь, принимая форму пистолета, и тонфы сами прыгнули в руки Хибари. Слышал он о таких девайсах, но не думал, что в их захолустье может появиться что-нибудь подобное. Но уродец оказался быстрее — если бы он выстрелил в Хибари, вряд ли тот сумел бы отбить. Вот только пуля прилетела точно в лоб «плате».

Парня швырнуло назад, спиной на титанокерамическое покрытие взлетного поля. Голова откинулась, кровь залила каштаново-рыжие волосы, а в широко распахнувшихся глазах мелькнула яркая, обжигающая ненависть.

Хибари пожалел, что упустил интересный экземпляр, и поклялся себе убить гребаного уродца со всеми его гребаными девайсами. А коротышка ухмыльнулся гнусненько, будто прочитал все мысли, мелькнувшие у Хибари, и пролистал все возникшие в голове картинки, и сказал с ленцой:

— Дальше смотри. Мгновение перед смертью, конечно, увлекает, но мгновение после смерти куда интереснее.

Рубашка и штаны, и без того ветхие, разлетелись в лоскутья, и Хибари только хотел сказать, что дохляки ему не интересны ни в каком виде, как началось демоны знают что. Во лбу парня, точно в том месте, куда попала пуля, вспыхнуло пламя. Лизнуло волосы, растеклось рыжими протуберанцами, засияло расплавленным золотом в оживших глазах. И вновь полыхнуло ненавистью — сладкой, ощутимой и обжигающей, как последний глоток кислорода.

— Я не сдохну, пока не убью тебя, — глухо проговорил дохляк, невероятным прыжком поднимаясь на ноги.

Он был быстр, потрясающе быстр. Он кидался на коротышку, можно было бы сказать — с голыми руками, но на его руках, от кулаков до локтей, плясало и ярилось рыжее пламя. А коротышка отбивал удары зеленой тросточкой, в которую перетек его пет, охаживал той же тросточкой парня по ногам, спине, впалому животу, поперек ребер, оставляя длинные кровавые ссадины, один раз даже прицельно ударил по члену. Забавлялся, мелкий мудак, и не скрывал этого. Он умел драться, знал, куда бить и как, и видно было, что такой противник ему даже не на один зуб, а так, плюнуть и забыть. Хотя бы потому, что дохляк слаб и нихрена ничему не обучен. Даже удар толком не поставлен.

Хибари смотрел, автоматически оценивая обоих, прикидывая, как справился бы с каждым, и вдруг поймал себя на мысли о том, что драться с дохляком было бы интересней, чем с уродцем. Да, слабак и не умеет нихрена, но это вопрос тренировок. А чистая, пылающая ненависть, воля, заставляющая хлипкое тело подниматься, не замечая ран — дорогого стоит.

Зато коротышка был отвратителен со своей глумливой ухмылкой и демонстративным превосходством. Того хотелось просто убить. Услышать, как затрещат кости, увидеть, как из раскроенной головы выплеснется кровь пополам с мозгами, пнуть ногой труп и уйти, не оглядываясь.

Кончилось все внезапно. Тросточка вновь перетекла в пистолет, урод выстрелил в упор, и дохляка снесло шаром желтого света, похожего на солнечный, но ярче, много ярче. Там, где плечи парня проехали по шершавой титанокерамике, осталась неровная темная полоса; пламя, охватывавшее его руки, погасло, и он остался лежать, скрючившись, тяжело, рвано дыша. Кровавые полосы и ссадины на глазах затягивались, охваченные желтым светом, вот только непохоже, чтобы дохляку было от этого очень уж хорошо. Коротышка попинал его в бок острым мыском ботинка, несильно, скорее чтобы продемонстрировать: товар на пинки реагирует, значит, жив. Спросил:

— Берешь? Пуль полсотни сразу, дальше будешь покупать. Не у меня, я дам адрес, где можно заказать. Если понадобится, конечно. Буду честен, не факт, что он столько выдержит. Статистика еще не наработана.

— То есть предлагаешь товар, который в любой момент может прийти в негодность? — Хибари ухмыльнулся, поглаживая кончиками пальцев рукояти тонф.

Коротышка отзеркалил ухмылку:

— Нет, предлагаю эксклюзив, который в свободную продажу поступит не раньше, чем через два-три года. Сам представь, сколько нужно испытаний, чтобы фирма могла указывать гарантийный срок. Решай уже, или берешь, или черт с тобой и со Средним Поясом, мне здесь было бы удобно, но космос большой.

— Он идти скоро теперь сможет?

Коротышка пнул парня под ребра:

— Хватит валяться. Вставай.

Хибари смотрел, как тот поднимается — медленно, с трудом контролируя собственное тело. Пальцем ткни — добьешь.

— Документация есть?

— Многого хочешь. Была бы документация, я бы запросил не место под ларек возле ангаров, а апартаменты в деловом центре, причем в местечке с климатом получше.

Аргумент был разумен, и желание убить уродца как можно мучительней стало почти нестерпимым.

— Хорошо, — сказал Хибари. — Этот дохляк, полсотни пуль, инструкции на словах: как часто можно в него стрелять, чтоб не сдох, что нужно для восстановления, как сработает эта пуля на ком-то другом. И спарринг с тобой, сейчас. За ларек в зоне ангаров с оплаченной месячной арендой.

— Любишь драться?

Хибари не стал отвечать. Тупой вопрос: о его привычке искать сильных противников знал весь Средний Пояс. И этот уродец тоже знал, иначе не предложил бы такую плату.

— Инструкции, — голос коротышки из глумливого стал деловитым, а на лице нарисовалось выражение «объясняю для идиотов». — Сработать на ком-то другом пуля может с вероятностью примерно две тысячных процента. Хочешь, пробуй. Есть у человека нужный ген — проявится, нет — придется вызывать чистильщиков. Стрелять, пока не ушел эффект от прошлого выстрела, можно, вреда не будет, но и толку тоже, только пули зря тратить. Как только потухнет, можешь палить снова, хоть все полсотни подряд. Все равно сдохнуть может в любой момент. Восстанавливаться будет, как любой обычный человек, сейчас я его подлечил: негоже предлагать подпорченный товар, верно? Ах да, и потребности у него обычные, как у всех, — он коротко рассмеялся и вновь переключился на деловитый тон: — Пули выпускают внутренний резерв, но эффект больше зависит от воли, решимости, чем от физического состояния. До тех пор, пока он мечтает меня прикончить, или тебя, раз уж займешь мое место, от этой пули он не сдохнет. Но мечты — такая хрупкая вещь, правда? Особенно если за них приходится платить болью и унижением. Это все, — коротышка поднял ручонку, и пет перетек в его ладонь, принимая форму стандартной полицейской дубинки. — Обещаю не менять оружие. Мне невыгодно тебя размазывать, мы ведь еще не оформили сделку.

Он оказался сильным противником, хотя почти сразу возникло подозрение, что дело нечисто. Очень легко блокировал, слишком сильны были ответные удары. Несоразмерно массе. Жульничество, решил Хибари: если кажется, что противник нарушает законы физики, значит, он использует хитрые девайсы, вот и все. Но опыт бойца чувствовался в каждом движении, а что использовал свои жульнические преимущества на всю катушку, так тем интересней.

А вот то, что мелкий ублюдок поддавался и даже не скрывал этого — бесило. «Невыгодно размазывать»? То есть, «захочу — размажу»? Такого Хибари Кёя не прощал никому. И прежде всего — себе, если у противника были основания для подобного пренебрежения.

Подписывая документы на ларек, он сказал:

— Захочешь сэкономить на аренде — два спарринга в месяц.

Отложил в памяти адрес и имя — Реборн. Будут спарринги или нет, в любом случае нужно знать, где найти того, кого хочешь убить. Оглянулся на свое приобретение, бросил:

— Иди за мной.

У него еще были дела, но все — не срочные, можно и отложить. А коротышка здорово его помял, и хотя перед ним Хибари не показал слабости, сейчас он хотел домой, подлечить ссадины, поручить Кусакабе собрать досье на этого Реборна, поесть и в спокойной обстановке подумать.


	2. Имя

Хибари жил недалеко от торговой зоны порта. Район считался опасным, из тех, куда чужакам лучше не забредать, но для своих здесь было спокойно. Когда пересекли незримую границу, Хибари, не оглядываясь, бросил в пространство:

— Этот мой.

Теперь, если его приобретение вздумает высунуть нос из дома в одиночку — не тронут, но и из виду не выпустят. Новости здесь разлетаются быстро, а уж новости о приказах Хибари Кёи — мгновенно. Пожалуй, стоит запустить еще и слежку за Реборном, но это через Кусакабе и после того, как тот соберет подробное досье. Хотя кое-что можно узнать сразу, заодно станет ясно, настроен дохляк сотрудничать или упрямиться. Пока что тот шел следом, не пытаясь задавать вопросы, не глазея по сторонам, выдерживая дистанцию в два шага, будто какой-то древний тупой робот. Но Хибари видел его кровь, красную, как у нормальных людей. Видел его боль, а главное — его ненависть. Не робот и вряд ли киборг, просто чертов Реборн или сломал парня, или выдрессировал. Хибари поставил бы на второе.

Лишь войдя в дом, он задумался, где разместить второго жильца. Хибари не любил излишеств, и его дом полностью отвечал этому принципу: небольшая уютная гостиная, она же кабинет, кухня, она же столовая, спальня и санузел. Были, правда, еще гараж и кладовая, но они не отапливались и годились разве что бросить туда на передержку каких-нибудь забывших берега уебков — таких, впрочем, давно в Намимори не встречалось.

— Вымойся пока, — Хибари махнул на дверь санузла. — Полотенца в шкафчике, тряпки свои кинешь в утилизатор.

Вспомнил, как Реборн швырнул парню штаны и рубашку взамен испорченных выстрелом — с помоек он, что ли, такую рвань подбирает? Потом — как глумливо уродец ухмылялся во время драки, хотя дохляк, похоже, даже не понимал, что дерется голым. Похоже, эта пуля не только высвобождает резервы, но и из эмоций оставляет одну, главную, напрочь отключая остальные. Хибари прекрасно знал, что такое настоящая ненависть, как чувствуешь себя, когда из всех желаний остается единственное — вцепиться врагу в глотку. Стыду в такие моменты нет места.

Пока дохляк мылся, позвонил Кусакабе. Спросил:

— Что за зверька ты себе завел? Скучно стало одному в доме?

Хибари ухмыльнулся: отлично, значит, его помощнику уже доложили. Меньше объяснений. Сказал:

— Сейчас перекину тебе адрес. Реборн. Мелкий такой уродец. Мне нужно полное досье.

— Понял, — Кусакабе кивнул и отключился.

Дохляк вышел из душа в обмотанном вокруг бедер полотенце. Остановился у порога гостиной, кинул быстрый взгляд исподлобья, мрачно и затравленно. Хибари крутанул кресло, разворачиваясь от монитора. Только сейчас он смог толком рассмотреть свое приобретение. Не дохляк, нет. Скорей и впрямь, как Кусакабе сказал — зверек. Худой и мелкий, но тело тренированное, мускулы отчетливо прорисованы под смуглой кожей, и ни капли лишнего жира. Пожалуй, скорее выносливый, чем сильный. Ни одного шрама, что как минимум странно, если вспомнить, как уродец его лупил. Ах да, то самое «я его подлечил» и желтый свет, от которого на глазах затягиваются раны. Вот чем разжиться бы.

В недрах шкафа отыскался старый тренировочный костюм. Хибари еще раз смерил взглядом тощую фигуру. Должен быть почти впору.

— На, одевайся.

Темные ресницы опустились на мгновение: слышал, понял. Парень натянул куртку и лишь затем, отвернувшись, снял полотенце. Быстро влез в штаны. Надо же, стеснительность уродец ему не отбил.

Отнес полотенце в ванную, вернулся. Похоже, одетым он чувствовал себя немного спокойней, но напряжение все равно ощущалось. Зверек, снова вспомнилось определение Кусакабе. Молча ждет удара, и не поймешь, отпрянет или укусит в ответ.

— Ты вообще говорить умеешь?

Кивнул. Молча. Хибари подавил желание прибить на месте: раздражает, да, но, с другой стороны, трепа и гвалта ему хватает за день с избытком. Пусть молчит, меньше беспокойства. Однако это не отменяет необходимости показать, кто хозяин.

— Если я тебя спрашиваю, отвечай. Нормально отвечай, а не «да» или «нет». Имя у тебя есть?

В карих глазах мелькнул отблеск золота. Парень ответил очень ровным, почти бесстрастным голосом:

— Цунаёши. — Запнулся на пару мгновений и добавил: — Проект «Вонгола», модель десять. Опытный образец. В общем, там меня звали просто Десятым.

Хибари поморщился: сколько их было, проектов идеальных солдат, полицейских, нянь, горничных, убийц и хрен знает кого еще, сколько корпораций сколачивали на этом состояния или прогорали. Еще один. «Вонгола», о таком он не слышал, но это ничего не значит: космос большой.

— Киборг, что ли?

— Нет. Проект «Вонгола» не работает с киборгами. — Помолчал и добавил: — Дорого. Дети дешевле.

— Тот мелкий урод украл тебя, что ли?

— Взял в оплату. Модель признали неперспективной, а ему нравится.

— Ладно, — Хибари встал. — Я мыться. Кухня там, — он махнул рукой, показывая. — Готовить умеешь?

— Только бургеры.

— Годится. Поройся в холодильнике, вроде все есть, что нужно. Потом расскажешь толком, что за проект «Вонгола» и каким боком там твой Реборн. Мне стало интересно.

Мылся Хибари долго. Отмяк под горячими струями, смазал ссадины, переоделся в домашнюю юкату и вышел на кухню распаренный и зверски голодный. Бургеры его ждали — целая гора кривоватых, но вполне съедобных бургеров, сдобренных острым соусом и зеленью в точности так, как надо. Хибари ухватил один на ходу, откусил, кивнул довольно, и только тут заметил, что парень стоит у стенки, обхватив себя руками, и мелко трясется.

— Что с тобой?

Тот закрыл глаза, сглотнул и признался сквозь зубы:

— Есть хочу.

— Так ешь, — Хибари щелкнул чайником, ногой отодвинул табурет и сел. Повторил: — Ешь. Тебе что, особое приглашение нужно?

Тот взглянул зло, глаза полыхнули золотом. Выдавил:

— Я не знал, что можно.

— Теперь знаешь.

Парень ел, а Хибари думал, как его называть. «Эй, ты» годилось для ушлепков из старательских забегаловок, для отребья из старых доков, но не для того, кого Хибари Кёя впустил в свой дом. Мягкое «Цунаёши» парню не шло, а «Десятый» бесило хотя бы тем, что так его звал Реборн. «Зверек» Кусакабе, и то было бы лучше.

— Цунаёши слишком длинно, — сказал наконец Хибари. — Не оптимально для сложных ситуаций. Будешь Цуной, согласен?

Парень вытаращился на него в явственном изумлении.

— Ты меня спрашиваешь?

— Я ведь тебя звать буду, а не хрена с булыжника, — как дебилу, объяснил Хибари. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты откликался.

Тот в ответ посмотрел — тоже, как на дебила. Пожал плечами:

— Хорошо. — И добавил, помолчав, тихо, себе под нос: — Будто я мог бы не откликаться.

— Я смотрю, там у вас в «Вонголе» было сурово, — проворчал Хибари. — Ладно. Поел? Рассказывай.

— Что?

— Все, что знаешь. О «Вонголе», о Реборне. О себе тоже расскажи. Техдокументацию и вообще.

И тут парень его удивил — второй раз, если первым считать его бой с Реборном. Посмотрел прямо, глаза в глаза, и спросил:

— Техдокументация — ясно. Почему о Реборне и о «Вонголе», тоже могу понять, но вообще обо мне? Что ты хочешь знать, зачем?

Сейчас его глаза были светло-карими, теплыми, Хибари сказал бы — телячьими, если бы не злой прищур. Как у раздраженного, готового к драке кота. Котов Хибари уважал и подкармливал — собственно, как и все жители Среднего Пояса, потому что за века космической экспансии лучшего средства от крыс человечество так и не придумало. И сейчас невольно, почти бессознательно протянул руку и потрепал взлохмаченные, влажные после душа волосы, как приласкал бы случайно подвернувшегося под руку кота. Цуна вздрогнул и отпрянул, и Хибари опомнился, выругался мысленно и ответил:

— Низачем, интересно. Должен же я знать, что за зверька мне подсунули.

Цуна прикрыл глаза, с лица сбежали эмоции, и заговорил он голосом настолько ровным и спокойным, что снова впору было предположить в нем древнего тупого робота.

— Хорошо. По порядку. «Вонгола» официально разрабатывает охранников, которые не похожи на охранников, телохранителей для детей, в общем, спецединицы, которых не заподозришь. На самом деле работает на мафию. Шпионаж, убийства, наркоторговля, похищения, любые спецзаказы. Реборн — наблюдатель в проекте от мафии. Глава проекта — дон Тимотео, ничего о нем не знаю, но видел один раз. Старик с тростью, выглядит добрым дедушкой, а на самом деле…

Он замолчал, и Хибари, презрительно хмыкнув, набрал Кусакабе.

— Добавь к досье — «Вонгола», дон Тимотео. С Реборном аккуратно, там мафия.

Переть против мафии было бы самоубийственным для любого, но в Среднем Поясе без всякой мафии каждый день ходишь по краю. Опасностью больше, опасностью меньше — плевать. До сих пор, наоборот, мафия боялась сюда лезть, хотя астероиды системы Акиры были настоящей золотой жилой. Значит, решили, что пришла пора разработать этот ресурс? Ну-ну.

Для Хибари Кёи это обещало веселые дни.

Он взял еще один бургер и разлил по кружкам чай.

— Продолжай, Цуна.


	3. Легализация

В стенном шкафу в спальне был футон. Хибари не доставал его ни разу с тех пор, как обосновался здесь, но держать под рукой считал необходимым: всякое случается. Вот и случилось.

Отодвинув дверцу, Хибари скомандовал:

— Доставай. Утром будешь убирать. Белье и запасное одеяло на верхней полке. Учти, я не люблю, когда меня будят.

— Могу лечь там, — Цуна бросил тоскливый взгляд на гостиную, но Хибари это пресек:

— Спят обычно в спальне. Если у вас в «Вонголе» было иначе, забудь.

Причин доверять чужаку не было, тот вполне мог оказаться шпионом, убийцей, кем угодно. Лучше встретить нападение самому, чем подвергать опасности взлома сейф и узел связи. Конечно, по дому стояли датчики движения и ловушки, но бдительности это не отменяло.

В первую ночь Хибари не спал, чему очень помогали нывшие даже после мази ссадины и ушибы. Думал, что и Цуна постарается не заснуть или хотя бы спать вполглаза, но тот укутался тонким одеялом с головой и затих. То ли поверил, что бояться нечего, то ли трезво рассудил, что в любом случае дергаться бесполезно. Если так, нервы у него были крепкие.

Хибари слушал его ровное, тихое дыхание и размышлял.

Живой товар не был в ходу в Намимори, Хибари Кёя сам приложил к этому руку и тонфа. Поэтому ситуация складывалась нехорошая, двусмысленная. Но отказываться от неожиданного приобретения он не собирался — по крайней мере, не сразу. Да и не выбрасывать же парня на улицу. Не выживет. А если окажется врагом, Хибари всецело одобрял правило «держи врагов близко».

К утру примерный план действий определился, осталось лишь скорректировать его в зависимости от поведения Цуны.

Тот проснулся ровно в шесть, как по будильнику, и тут же вскочил, заполошно озираясь. Замер, увидев лежавшего с прикрытыми глазами Хибари. Кажется, даже дыхание затаил. Почти бесшумно оделся, свернул футон, с сомнением поглядел на задвинутую дверцу шкафа и тихо сел на свернутую постель.

— Я не сплю, убирай, — сказал Хибари.

Цуна подскочил, закивал, очень быстро и тихо все убрал и дернулся к двери.

— Куда? — спросил Хибари.

— Умываться.

— А. Займись потом завтраком.

Сам Хибари одевался неторопливо. В крови зудело предвкушение: если подсунутый ему парень должен подстроить ловушку, то сейчас самое удобное время, задерживаться «в гостях» рискованно. А если нет… Хибари надеялся, что нет — себе он врать не привык, Цуна ему понравился. Был в этом дохляке прочный внутренний стержень, незаметный с первого взгляда, но Хибари такое чуял и уважал. А если все его вчерашние рассказы правдивы, то и вовсе становится интересно.

После завтрака он отвел Цуну в тренировочный ангар Дисциплинарного Комитета. Там никого еще не было, даже Кусакабе всегда подходил позже.

— Ты вчера говорил, что вас тренировали. Но когда дрался с Реборном, я подумал, что дерешься чуть ли не впервые в жизни. Хочу разобраться. Нападай.

— Без пули? — быстро уточнил Цуна.

— Сегодня да. Покажи все, на что ты способен сам.

Ничем особо впечатляющим «опытный образец» не удивлял. Хотя тренировки ощущались: он неплохо двигался, правильно бил и уклонялся, умел падать и вставать и не верещал, пропуская удары. Он был вынослив, хотя не слишком силен. А еще — чувствовалось, что драться парень не любит. В нем не горел азарт, его вела холодная необходимость. Вряд ли он оценил бы сильного противника так, как оценивал сам Хибари: «интересный».

Тем удивительней, что инстинкты Хибари занесли этого зверька в категорию интересных. Какие-то пять минут спарринга, говорить не о чем — хотя, ладно уж, мало кто из завсегдатаев портовых забегаловок мог продержаться против Хибари Кёи минуту-другую. Но портовое отребье не знало этой холодной решимости, за которой незримо ощущалось пламя.

Через пять минут спарринга Цуна не смог подняться. Но он пытался. Расфокусированный взгляд плыл, пальцы скользили по гладкому полу в поисках опоры, и, когда Хибари ухватил его под локоть и вздернул на ноги, он пошатнулся, но устоял.

— С Реборном ты дрался по-другому, — Хибари прокрутил в памяти несколько схожих моментов того боя и этого и кивнул, повторив: — Да, по-другому. С пулей ты быстрее и сильнее, но все равно хуже. У тебя отключаются мозги и, кажется, инстинкты тоже. Ты кидался на него, пренебрегая тактикой, не видел его маневров. Сейчас со мной ты был слабее, но держался лучше.

Он оглядел шатающегося парня — мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, на пол-лица наливается продолговатый синяк, костяшки сбиты до кровавых ссадин.

— Душ там. Мазь от ушибов в аптечке. Приводи себя в порядок быстро, ты идешь со мной.

Многие говорили Хибари Кёе, что неправильно и глупо судить людей по тому, как те держатся в драке, но Хибари не собирался отказываться от этой привычки. Цуна прошел его экзамен.

До обеда они успели прошвырнуться обычным утренним маршрутом Хибари: заправка, ремонтные ангары, несколько полулегальных скупочных и букмекерских контор, дешевые гостиницы, которые честней было бы называть ночлежками. По более респектабельным местам Хибари ходил редко: там почти не требовались силовые решения, а для переговоров хватало Кусакабе. Хотя с тех пор, как Дисциплинарный Комитет покончил с пьяной анархией в Намимори, дешевый сектор тоже радовал отменным порядком. Подраться вволю было не с кем.

Сейчас Хибари ловил на себе не только опасливые или восторженные взгляды, как обычно, но еще и любопытные. Цуна держался рядом, молчал, головой не вертел, команды выполнял мгновенно и точно, в общем, производил ровно то впечатление, которое и должен был: новичка, проходящего первую проверку в Дисциплинарный Комитет. Для закрепления впечатления вернулись после обхода не домой, а снова на базу ДК, и Хибари отправил Цуну тренироваться с парнями.

— Ты решил отдать его мне? — ухмыльнулся Кусакабе.

— Обойдешься, — Хибари ответил тем ровным голосом, от которого окружающим мгновенно становилось не до ухмылок, и Кусакабе кивнул понятливо и спросил уже серьезно:

— Хочешь пустить слух, что он наш?

— Пока нет, — так же серьезно ответил Хибари, — но если так будут думать без нашего подтверждения, пусть. Мне нужно, чтобы он не вызывал вопросов. И при случае сделай ему документы.

«При случае» значило «не срочно, но надежно»: Кусакабе такие нюансы понимал.

Два часа Цуна бегал, разминался, качался и спарринговался с бойцами Дисциплинарного Комитета. Его не жалели: указаний не было, но держался он неплохо. Хотя после тренировки подошел к Хибари, шатаясь, и сказал виновато:

— После душа могу не встать.

— Тогда домой, там вымоешься. Плохо вас гоняли. Или это ты такой слабак?

— Наверное, слабак, — пожал плечами Цуна и поморщился. Похоже, под тренировочным костюмом у него был один сплошной синяк.

— Подбери ему на завтра костюм по размеру и форму, — приказал Хибари.

— Форму зачем? — удивился Кусакабе.

— Пока не нужна, но пусть будет готова.

Первый этап легализации Цуны можно было считать успешным: теперь по Намимори если и будут обсуждать его случай, то не как «Хибари Кёя взял от залетного хмыря живой товар в уплату», а как «Хибари выкупил парня и натаскивает его в Дисциплинарный Комитет». К тому же Цуну как следует разглядели все те, с кем парень без «крыши» легко мог влипнуть в неприятности. И бонус — если Хибари все же ошибся и Цуна попытается сбежать, в Намимори ему не затеряться. Все знают, что Хибари Кёя не прощает дезертиров.


	4. Информация

Собранные Кусакабе досье несомненно доказывали одно — «Вонгола» отлично шифруется, а Реборн тот еще жук. Тимотео Вонгола — меценат, трагически потерял троих сыновей, после чего увлекся идеей телохранителей, которые могли бы ходить вместе с детьми в школу, дружить, провожать до дома, короче говоря, пасти, не привлекая внимания. «Опытные образцы» действительно делались из обычных детей, что смотрелось бы крайне мерзко, но все подопытные были либо смертельно больны, либо инвалиды, так что опыты корпорации спасали жизнь и им тоже. У «образца» брали генетический материал для банка, затем что-то в нем модифицировали, как-то тренировали (что и как именно — считалось коммерческой тайной), и, если образец признавался удачным, запускали в производство цепочку клонов, слегка меняя им внешние данные.

Что же касается Реборна, он числился в штате «Вонголы» домашним репетитором. Заслуженный педагог, психолог, несколько нашумевших в узком научном кругу публикаций о реабилитации возвращенных к жизни детей. Совсем не похоже на ублюдка, который сейчас обустраивался в ларьке под вывеской «экспресс-кофе»: легально кофе и бургеры, из-под полы дешевая синтетическая дурь, но Кусакабе считал, что дурь — прикрытие для чего-то более серьезного. Пока что Реборн прощупывал почву: знакомился с каботажниками, старателями и прочим прижившимся в Намимори отребьем, кого-то отшивал, кого-то прикармливал, наставил где ни попадя жучков и прочих следилок, короче говоря, всячески нарывался.

Кусакабе даже предложил не выдрючиваться и взорвать уебка вместе с ларьком: похрен, мол, на драки и прочие радости, некоторых нужно давить как тараканов. Но Хибари хотел сначала узнать, что мафия забыла в Намимори. А то вот так взорвешь, не допросив, и подозревай потом каждого чужака. Совершенно неясно было, почему «домашний репетитор» Реборн тратит свое время здесь, а не гоняет «опытные образцы» на полигонах «Вонголы». Единственное разумное объяснение — что Цуна на самом деле не такой уж «неперспективный», и Хибари его отдали не просто так, и все это — часть какого-то непонятного пока плана. Но если так, вонючие мозги коротышки тем более нужно досконально выпотрошить.

Цуна рассказал больше, но с досье в его рассказе совпадали только имена. Не было среди опытных образцов смертельно больных и чудом спасенных, разве что одна девчонка, попавшая в аварию, но с той аварией не все было чисто. Остальных отловили на улице или забрали у родителей, кого за отступные, кого так просто. Цуну, к примеру, продал «Вонголе» отец. Тогда ему было четырнадцать, а в шестнадцать он случайно узнал, что на самом деле «Вонгола» оплатила его зачатие, подобрав вполне определенную генетическую линию.

— Может, и маму все это время держали на каких-нибудь спецпрепаратах, — говорил Цуна. — Она такая всегда спокойная была, веселая, и как будто все равно, что дома происходит. Никогда с отцом не спорила, всегда его ублажала, а он дома появлялся раз в несколько лет. На меня посмотрит, напьется и спать завалится. Я его стыдился. А потом пришел Реборн и увел меня. В общем, я даже обрадовался, что неперспективный, — голос Цуны оставался ровным, но Хибари видел ненависть в его глазах. — Пусть обломятся.

Сидевший здесь же Кусакабе покачал головой, и Хибари понял, что тот хотел сказать: от таких вот долгосрочных вложений не отказываются настолько легко. Выбросить на помойку не случайно подобранного пацана, а созданную с дальним прицелом генетическую линию? Бред. Что-то из парня лепили, что-то такое, ради чего можно рискнуть образцом, без всяких гарантий отдав его в руки хозяина Намимори вместе с полусотней специальных пуль.

О пулях, кстати, Кусакабе не нарыл ничего, а вот Цуна рассказал многое. Пули были разные, хотя работали, похоже, по одному принципу. Быстрый и максимально шоковый ввод в организм каких-то веществ и какой-то информации запускал ту самую цепную реакцию, результат которой Хибари наблюдал воочию: невероятная скорость, агрессивность, нечувствительность к боли, абсолютное подчинение единственной значимой цели. Правда, значимой не для хозяина, а для самого подопытного, ну так для выбора нужной цели существует масса психологических штучек. Часть из них, кстати, вкладывалась в сами пули, подопытные так их и называли: пуля упрека, пуля отчаяния, пуля сожаления. Были и другие: прыгучести, болтливости, могучего кулака и хрен знает чего еще.

— Ебливости, — хмыкнул на это Кусакабе. Цуна зыркнул мрачно, ответил:

— И такие. Знаешь, как хреново, когда в тебя такой стреляют и запирают в карцере? Хотя лучше так, чем по заказу на ночь.

Кусакабе выругался и заткнулся.

А Хибари оценил степень откровенности. Замкнутый, вечно настороженный и напряженный зверек начал ему доверять.

Плохо, что вскрыть или еще как-то исследовать образцы не получалось — пули, отданные для анализа, взрывались при любых попытках добраться до начинки. Хибари вдвоем с Кусакабе досконально расспросили Цуну, что он ощущает при выстреле и после, но делу это не помогло, только подкинуло непонятностей. По всему выходило, что от первого выстрела подопытный действительно умирал, но если у него находился достаточный повод для острого желания что-то в жизни доделать, поднимался вполне живым. А потом что-то в нем перестраивалось. Долго, мучительно, через жестокие тренировки и адский психологический прессинг.

Тех, кто от первого выстрела умирал сразу и насовсем, Реборн и другие тренеры называли слабаками, но Цуна иногда им завидовал, да и другие ребята тоже. Для тех, кто вставал, критичным был рубеж в десять пуль — после него наступал кризис. Болезнь протекала всего час, и вероятность смертельного исхода считалась почти стопроцентной.

— Считалась? — переспросил Хибари. Он уже заметил, что Цуна крайне внимателен к деталям, иногда почти на бессознательном уровне. Полезное свойство для выживания.

— При мне никто не умер, — пожал тот плечами. — Сначала Реборн тебя пугает, потом оказывается, что случайно где-то поблизости видели одного доктора, который может вылечить почти все, ты бегаешь, как ошпаренный, ищешь этого доктора, находишь, но он говорит, что не лечит глупых мальчишек или маленьких девочек. Ты плачешь и упрашиваешь его и в последнюю минуту получаешь укол, от которого все проходит. А потом тебе объясняют, что теперь ты заражен другой болезнью, которая нейтрализует ту, первую, но две смертельных болезни твое тело выдержит только в том случае, если ты научишься вызывать свое пламя, потому что только чистое пламя выжжет все лишнее из твоей крови.

— Дичь, — не выдержал Хибари.

— Ага, звучит полным бредом, — кивнул Цуна, — но проверить на себе желающих не нашлось.

— Но в тебя все равно нужно стрелять? И ты до сих пор жив?

— Пламя во мне, — глаза Цуны полыхнули золотом. — У меня отобрали кольцо и перчатки, поэтому снова пули.

— О кольцах ты не рассказывал.

— Не дошел еще. Кольца — это следующий этап тренировок.

Информация росла и копилась, как ком железного хлама вокруг магнита, одно тянуло за собой другое, третье, десятое… Кольца, виды пламени, точка нуля, боевые техники, оружие, зачастую совсем не похожее на оружие, вроде варежек-перчаток у Цуны. Сочетание оружия с пламенем и оружие из чистого пламени, которое можно носить с собой в коробочках, похожих на детские кубики.

День за днем, вечер за вечером. Хибари оставил в своем ежедневном расписании лишь самое необходимое: отправить Цуну на тренировку, а самому пошляться по территории, показаться на глаза всем, кому следует помнить о твердой руке над Намимори, узнать новости и слухи. А после — подхватить измотанного Цуну и домой, слушать вместе с Кусакабе его рассказы, анализировать, задавать вопросы и понимать в очередной раз, что любой ответ порождает лишь новые вопросы. Он теперь одного не понимал: как «Вонгола» не побоялась выпустить из рук парня, настолько много знающего и при этом враждебно настроенного? Или все его знания были ничего не значащей верхушкой айсберга? Или вовсе обманкой, «дезой»? А может, Реборн сделал ставку на страсть Хибари к интересным противникам и не рассчитывал, что тот станет расспрашивать Цуну, а не драться с ним? О крайнем любопытстве Хибари Кёи не знал, пожалуй, никто, разве что Кусакабе. О нелюбви к мафии — тоже. Да что там, даже о любви к котам мало кто догадывался: Хибари всегда считал, что чем меньше о нем знают, тем лучше. Информация — это сила. Собирай чужую и не выпускай из рук свою, и будешь победителем.

Цуна это понимал и желал Хибари победы. Это читалось по его лицу, по напряжению плеч и складке на лбу, когда он в мельчайших деталях вспоминал тренировки Реборна с ним и другими пацанами, по бесстрастному голосу и заливающей глаза ненависти, когда рассказывал что-нибудь особенно унизительное — а такого хватало. Он только раз спросил:

— Зачем тебе?

Хибари ответил тогда:

— Хочу.

Понял ли Цуна, что Хибари Кёя просто не говорит вслух о причинах своих желаний, или решил, что это вежливое «не твое дело», Хибари не интересовало. Его зверек принял ответ, этого было достаточно.


	5. Зависимость

Пули Хибари убрал в сейф, однако ни на минуту о них не забывал. Цуна ходил по дому в старом спортивном костюме, дохляк дохляком — щуплый, невысокий, его жилистое тренированное тело можно было оценить, лишь когда он раздевался перед сном и одевался утром. Но Хибари отлично помнил, каким он был в схватке с Реборном. Как плясало пламя в зло прищуренных глазах и вокруг сбитых в кровь кулаков, как он падал и вновь вставал, желая лишь одного — вцепиться врагу в глотку.

Хотелось увидеть его такого вновь. Хотелось испытать его силы в драке с пламенем, а не в обычном спарринге. С каждым днем, с каждым новым рассказом о «Вонголе» — все сильнее. Сдерживала необходимость в информации: Хибари помнил, что любой выстрел мог оказаться для Цуны смертельным. Рисковать было глупо.

Сам Цуна о пулях тоже помнил. Конечно, странно было бы даже предполагать иное, но одно дело понимать, и совсем другое — однажды, доставая из сейфа деньги, почти бессознательно провести пальцами по коробке с пулями и тут же ощутить пристальный, ожидающий взгляд.

Хибари развернулся, готовый ударить: такие взгляды он привык воспринимать как агрессию. Но бить было некого. Цуна стоял у дверей санузла в полурасстегнутой куртке — просто мыться шел. Все же его умение видеть окружающее пространство и отмечать даже косвенные угрозы было поразительным.

Цуна медленно довел язычок молнии до конца, полы разошлись, открывая изукрашенные свежими и полусошедшими синяками грудь и живот. Он смотрел не в глаза Хибари, не в лицо, а мимо, на руку, на задержавшиеся возле коробки с пулями пальцы.

— А я все думал, когда ты решишь, что пора.

Хибари отдернул руку, захлопнул сейф. Покачал головой:

— Еще нет.

Он чувствовал сейчас не столько злость, сколько досаду на себя: мало того, что Цуна застал его врасплох, еще и смотрел и говорил так, что Хибари не мог прочитать его чувства. Не страх — точно, но что?

— Ты мыться шел? — резко спросил он.

Цуна понял невысказанное недовольство: молча развернулся и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь ванной. Зашумела вода, и Хибари поймал себя на том, что снова тянет руку к сейфу. Он выругался и ушел в кухню, поискать на обед что-нибудь посущественнее бургеров.

Он полагал, что тема закрыта, но Цуна ничуть не боялся снова его разозлить. Сидя напротив и с аппетитом поедая говяжий стейк с рисом, он поглядывал на Хибари с отчетливым вопросом на лице, и терпеть это становилось все сложнее.

— Что? — спросил Хибари, едва доев.

Цуна тут же положил нож с вилкой, сел очень прямо и спросил:

— Почему еще нет? Чего ты ждешь?

«Сдохнуть не терпится?» — чуть не спросил в ответ Хибари. Но ему самому было слишком неприятно думать о вероятной смерти Цуны, чтобы поднимать этот вопрос вот так. Поэтому он сказал другое:

—Рано. Хочу понять твой предел без пуль.

— И сравнить? — спросил Цуна скептически. — Ты же сам говорил, что с пулей я дрался совсем не так. Ты выспросил о пулях и о пламени все, осталось только перейти к демонстрации.

Он был прав, и эта правота раздражала. Но еще больше раздражала собственная нерешительность. Он, как потерявший управление бот, безвольно болтался между двумя взаимоисключающими чувствами: острым желанием посмотреть на пламя вблизи, на Цуну с пламенем, испытать и оценить его силу, и, пора признаться в этом хотя бы себе самому, столь же острым страхом потери.

Без пуль они спарринговались теперь каждое утро, и Хибари считал, что это неплохое начало дня. Цуна не только видел пространство вокруг, но и умел его использовать, а недостаток силы отлично компенсировал подвижностью. Драться с ним было интересно. Хибари даже повадился спорить сам с собой, сколько его зверек продержится этим утром — пять минут, семь, десять… Тот на удивление быстро прогрессировал, как будто вспоминал отложенные когда-то в сторону навыки. Возможно, так оно и было — судя по его рассказам, подопытных в «Вонголе» поначалу вовсю гоняли без пуль, время пламени приходило позже.

Хибари вообще на удивление быстро привык к тому, что в его доме живет кто-то еще. Привык к тихому дыханию, разбавлявшему по ночам тишину спальни, к осторожным, почти неслышным быстрым шагам и таким же быстрым вопросительным взглядам, когда Цуна сомневался в каких-то своих действиях. Привык наблюдать из-под ресниц, как тот переодевается: торопливые, слегка нервные движения, постоянно меняющийся узор из синяков на гладкой коже, отчетливо видимые мышцы — его зверек был не то чтобы красив, но рассматривать его доставляло удовольствие.

Приятно было даже улавливать отголоски чужого запаха в ванной, даже сидеть вместе за столом на кухне, хотя раньше его такое раздражало. Хибари воспринял как победу, когда Цуна перестал дергаться от случайных прикосновений: по утрам и после тренировок, когда тот был взлохмаченный и влажный после душа, рука сама тянулась потрепать его за волосы.

Еще одной победой, только не понять, чьей, стали ответные вопросы: Цуна спрашивал о жизни в Намимори, о Среднем Поясе, о людях, которые здесь жили. Всего-то несколько раз ходил вместе с Хибари, но уже здоровался с владельцами забегаловок и самыми колоритными завсегдатаями. Напросился погонять на аэробайке, едва не угробился с непривычной гравитацией и трехмерным лабиринтом улиц, но Хибари даже не скривился, только ткнул его носом в навигатор и пообещал мучительную смерть, если тот устроит аварию.

Терять все это Хибари не хотел. Но рано или поздно он все же достанет особые пули «Вонголы» и выстрелит своему зверьку в лоб, точно в центр, туда, где залегает иногда едва заметная складочка. Оба они это знали и, кажется, оба этого ждали. Но до сих пор Хибари думал, что Цуна боится, теперь же… Нихрена он не боялся, теперь Хибари отчетливо видел нетерпение. Не азарт, но что-то почти похожее. Досаду на отсрочку и жажду, почему-то вызвавшую в памяти торчков из трущоб, умоляющих о новой дозе.

— Ты хочешь? — прямо спросил он. — Мне казалось, что ты не скучаешь по пулям в лоб.

Цуна сцепил пальцы в замок, плечи опустились, губы сжались на мгновение.

— Я скучаю по пламени. Я сейчас, не знаю, как слепой или калека. От меня отрезали часть меня, понимаешь? Пламя во мне, я чувствую его, оно рвется наружу, но я не могу его выпустить. Человеческое тело не приспособлено для этого — мое, по крайней мере. Вообще не приспособлено для пламени. Запирать его так — тоже нельзя, сожжет. Это все равно, как если бы тебя заперли вот в этом доме, и ты не мог бы выйти. Вроде бы все для жизни есть, но…

Хибари передернуло: пример оказался удачным. Цуна опустил голову и закончил тем очень спокойным голосом, которым он говорил о самом больном:

— Пули эти — дрянь, костыли, но ходить с костылями все же лучше, чем не ходить вовсе.

Неприятно сдавило грудь. Хибари протянул руку — первый раз не случайно, мимоходом, он хотел сейчас погрузить пальцы в слегка влажные, взлохмаченные, очень мягкие волосы, как будто это могло служить доказательством доверия, хоть какой-то близости, того, что на самом деле его зверек хочет оставаться с ним. Цуна замер, прикрыв глаза, и слабо, неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Если ты хочешь, если тебе так это нужно — завтра, — сказал Хибари. — Но если сдохнешь, я тебя не прощу.

— От этой пули не умрешь, если хочешь чего-то очень сильно. Так сильно, чтобы ты умирал не со страхом, а с сожалением. Чтобы твоей последней мыслью было: «Я не могу умереть, пока не сделаю этого». Я не умру, обещаю.

Хибари кивнул, неохотно убирая руку. Вот-вот подойдет Кусакабе, через час нужно встретить в порту грузовик, потом обойти территорию — дел хватало. С собственными непонятными желаниями можно разобраться и после.


	6. Пламя

Утро было слишком будничным. Обыденным до последней мелочи. Как всегда, Цуна тихо оделся, свернул и убрал футон и пошел умываться и готовить завтрак. Как всегда, прежде чем выйти в кухню, Хибари проверил, нет ли сообщений от Кусакабе и не случилось ли за ночь чего-то, требующего срочного вмешательства. Как всегда, слегка горчил на языке крепко заваренный чай.

Единственное отличие — Хибари взял из сейфа пистолет и зарядил в него специальную пулю.

Нет, было еще одно — входя в тренировочный зал, Цуна улыбался.

Прежде чем начать, Хибари запер дверь и, показав Цуне электронный ключ, положил его во внутренний карман:

— Если захочешь бежать убивать Реборна, сначала тебе придется выйти отсюда.

— Дверь не вышибить? — улыбка Цуны сделалась яркой, как у ребенка в день рождения, перед огромным тортом и кучей подарков. Хибари презрительно фыркнул и достал пистолет.

— Готов?

— Подожди, разденусь, — Цуна неровно покраснел и быстро объяснил: — Одежда испортится.

— Помню, — сказал Хибари. Почему-то от этого «подожди, разденусь» он почувствовал себя крайне глупо. Как будто первый раз видит, будто этот зверек не раздевается каждый вечер в его собственной спальне.

Цуна сложил костюм аккуратной стопкой на лавке, выпрямился и обернулся к Хибари, и тот выстрелил, не дав себе ни мгновения на раздумья, разглядывание и прочие глупости. Ему показалось, что он видит полет пули и ощущает, как со слепящей вспышкой боли трескается кость. Показалось, что Цуна падает неестественно долго, а кровь, заливающая его волосы, слишком красная.

Он успел испугаться, но пламя вспыхнуло даже ярче и сильнее, чем в тот, первый раз. На мгновение охватило Цуну целиком и лишь затем сконцентрировалось у лба и на руках. Цуна встал плавно и легко и сразу кинулся в атаку.

Совсем не так, как обычно — быстрее, яростней и безрассудней, но этого Хибари ожидал. Чего не ждал, так это плещущего из глаз Цуны азарта, желания схватки, которого тот ни разу не показал в обычном спарринге. Но удивляться не было времени, Цуна с пламенем оказался слишком хорош, лучше, чем помнил и ожидал Хибари. Нападал со всех сторон сразу, блокировал тонфы голыми руками, а закрыться или уклониться от его ударов получалось хорошо если один раз из трех. Когда объятый пламенем кулак прилетел Хибари в лицо, тот впервые за долгие годы ощутил мгновенный укол ледяного ужаса: он не боялся смерти или увечий, но всегда берег глаза, не желая менять собственное зрение на электронные девайсы. Но пламя Цуны не обожгло его, горячая волна оказалась скорее приятна — если бы не удар, от которого Хибари проехал спиной по полу не меньше двух метров и после еще несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений не мог восстановить дыхание.

На удивление, Цуна воспользовался этими мгновениями не для того, чтобы вытащить ключ. Он поднял отлетевшую тонфу и швырнул ее Хибари с коротким и веским:

— Дерись.

И они дрались, они были, пожалуй, на равных сейчас, оба били и пропускали удары, оба падали и вставали, и впервые за долгие годы Хибари получал от драки настоящее, чистое, ничем не омраченное наслаждение, потому что исход не был предрешен. Чтобы победить, нужно было выложиться до конца, но и этого могло оказаться мало. Нужно было вывернуться наизнанку, прыгнуть выше головы, превзойти себя. Или, как там говорил Цуна, объясняя про пламя и пули, поставить свое самое острое желание выше собственной жизни? С желанием было ясно, Хибари всегда хотел побеждать. Или не ясно — ему никогда не нравилось побеждать слабаков.

Поймав себя на этой мысли — как будто это его, а не Цуну, вела сейчас сила последнего желания, как будто пламя жило и в нем тоже! — Хибари даже удивиться не успел. Некогда было удивляться, и думать тоже некогда. Все внимание поглощала беспорядочная круговерть ударов и блоков, уклонений и атак, пламя на руках Цуны и золотые отблески в его глазах. Хибари страстно хотел его достать и так же страстно желал, чтобы этот бой не заканчивался как можно дольше. Он понимал теперь тоску Цуны по пламени и знал, что отныне разделит ее.

Хибари не понял, что произошло раньше — то ли сначала Цуна пропустил удар, а потом пламя потухло, то ли наоборот, а может, одновременно. Но тот отлетел, впечатался в стену всей спиной и кулем свалился на пол, а Хибари, вместо того чтобы подойти и посмотреть, жив ли, сам отчего-то пошатнулся и сел. Как будто он не Хибари Кёя, а древний робот, у которого вдруг закончился заряд в батареях. Ему пришлось заставлять себя дышать, пока не отпустило, и лишь затем он поднялся и подошел к Цуне.

Тот лежал, скрючившись, зажав ладонями место последнего удара, дышал и улыбался.

— Живой, — сказал Хибари. — Не соврал.

— Больно, — пожаловался Цуна, не прекращая улыбаться. — Можно, я отлежусь немного?

— У нас здесь есть нормальный медблок, — проворчал Хибари, подхватывая его на руки.

— Да само пройдет, ничего страшного. С пламенем все быстро заживает, правда.

— Заткнись.

Уложив Цуну на кровать и дождавшись, пока загорится индикатор лечения, Хибари вернулся за одеждой, разблокировал дверь — скоро должен был подойти Кусакабе. По-хорошему, ему тоже пора было идти, и он вполне мог оставить Цуну отлежаться, его зверька здесь не обидят. Но, поколебавшись не больше пары секунд, он лег на соседнюю койку.

Вспомнилось лечение Реборна — желтый свет, от которого сами собой затягиваются раны. Стандартный корабельный медблок, которым Хибари Кёя оснастил ангар своего Дисциплинарного Комитета, с мелкими травмами справлялся похоже, разве что дольше: ты лежишь, а целебное излучение приводит в порядок твои клетки, сращивает повреждения, удаляет продукты распада. Хибари не любил такое лечение: все зудит и в сон клонит одновременно, адская смесь. Но сейчас готов был терпеть.

— Я сильно тебя задел? — Цуна достаточно изучил его повадки, чтобы удивиться.

— Нет. — Хибари слегка повернул голову и встретился с непривычно встревоженным взглядом. — Тебя жду. Сидеть у твоей постели глупо.

— А. Тогда ладно. — Цуна помолчал и спросил: — Тебе понравилось?

Хибари невольно фыркнул: так, откровенно волнуясь, спрашивают школьницы о поцелуях. Но ответил честно:

— Да.

— Хорошо.

«Хорошо», — мысленно согласился Хибари. Какой-то своей частью он все еще проживал этот бой, отдельные моменты вспыхивали в памяти ярко, словно освещенные пламенем. Но теперь можно было посмотреть на них со стороны, и теперь Хибари заметил странное. Не только, чем этот бой отличался от того, с Реборном, но и чем не совпал с его ожиданиями.

— Чего ты хотел? Не убить Реборна, ты даже не пытался уйти из зала. Ты ведь помнишь свое желание?

Цуна покраснел и растерянно, виновато улыбнулся.

— Помню. Я должен отвечать?

— Мне интересно.

По сути, Хибари оставлял ответ на усмотрение Цуны. В первые дни тот воспринял бы это «интересно» как приказ, но теперь в нем хватало дерзости, чтобы промолчать. Но он все же ответил, почему-то прикрыв глаза и съежившись:

— Хотел победить тебя. Хотел такой спарринг, чтобы…

Он умолк, не договорив, но Хибари хватило. Он встал, наплевав на недовольно замигавший индикатор, подошел к кровати Цуны и наклонился над ним, оперившись ладонями по обеим сторонам плоской подушки.

— У тебя не получилось. Победить. Запомни это хорошо, потому что я хочу, чтобы в следующий раз твое желание было таким же.


	7. Желания

Через несколько дней Хибари заметил странное — что, наверное, должен был заметить сразу после того спарринга, если бы дал себе труд осознать изменения. Между ними словно натянулась незримая сигнальная нить, установилось звенящее ожиданием напряжение. Внешне все вроде бы оставалось, как прежде, но теперь он точно знал, где сейчас Цуна и что ощущает — не мысли, конечно, и не всякие физические глупости вроде голода и боли, скорее отголоски эмоций. Жар смущения и неловкое удовольствие в те моменты, когда по привычке ерошил влажные после душа мягкие волосы, спокойную сосредоточенность на тренировках и тревогу, когда Хибари уходил на свои обходы, оставляя Цуну дома или в ангаре Дисциплинарного Комитета.

Примерно тогда же он заметил, что из взгляда Цуны исчезли неуверенность и звериная настороженность, но не придал этому значения: в конце концов, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы тот перестал шарахаться от любой тени, напоминающей коротышку с пистолетом.

Их спарринг с пламенем Хибари прокрутил в памяти бессчетное количество раз. Ему не терпелось повторить. Вновь ощутить наслаждение от драки с равным, чужой азарт, как отголосок своего, и то, как что-то очень глубокое в нем самом отзывается восторгом и узнаванием на чужое пламя. Но им обоим требовалось как следует восстановиться, Хибари не хотел тратить драгоценную пулю на драку вполсилы.

К тому же он не мог допустить, чтобы желание Цуны исполнились всего на второй пуле.

Конечно, всегда оставался Реборн, но Хибари предпочитал сам быть тем якорем, который удерживает его зверька в живых. Это не то чтобы льстило, но казалось правильным.

Их обычные утренние спарринги теперь проходили яростнее, напоминая не тренировку, а бой на пределе, на выживание. Без пламени Хибари был сильнее, и Цуна с трудом поднимался после этих боев, а пару раз пришлось тащить его в медблок, прихватив за ворот куртки — не на руках, еще чего, волоком по полу. Хибари полагал, что такая пренебрежительная транспортировка должна усилить обиду от проигрыша, но Цуна только смеялся. Его вообще сложно оказалось обидеть, в нем не было ни амбиций, ни гордости, и тем удивительней было знать о его желании. «Победить тебя». Как будто за этими словами крылось что-то еще, не настолько очевидное, но что именно, Хибари понять не мог. Он никогда не умел искать скрытые смыслы и двойное дно; в конце концов, для этого есть Кусакабе.

Вторую пулю они истратили через неделю. Все повторилось так же, как в первый раз: улыбка Цуны на входе в зал, его смущенное «подожди, разденусь» и стремительная атака после выстрела, бешеная круговерть схватки и ласковое тепло чужого пламени. И острое, болезненное ощущение, как что-то в нем отзывается на это пламя, стремясь прорваться наружу сквозь все слои привычного для Хибари постоянного самоконтроля. Задумываться об этом странном ощущении было некогда, бой на пределе требовал выложиться полностью и еще больше, и Хибари казалось, что на самом деле не Цуну ведет сейчас желание победы, а его самого — желание не допустить, чтобы тот победил. Только не сейчас, не с пулей.

И так же после они отлеживались вдвоем в медблоке. Цуна принял проигрыш легко, в нем было достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы понимать: некоторым желаниям лучше оставаться желаниями как можно дольше. Они не говорили об этом вслух, тем странней было знать с абсолютной ясностью, что оба думают одинаково.

Но все же Цуну что-то грызло, какая-то почти физически неприятная мысль — Хибари ощущал ее, как мерзкий зуд на самом краю сознания, вызывающий отчетливое желание ударить. Он повернул голову и спросил:

— Что? — зная, что Цуна поймет, но сомневаясь, что ответит. Совсем как в прошлый раз — тот мог бы не отвечать, но зачем-то втянул голову в плечи и сказал:

— Тебе нужна модель два икса. Он злее, лучше дерется, и стрелять в него не надо.

Желание ударить стало настолько нестерпимым, что Хибари снова встал и навис над Цуной, на этот раз сжав в кулаках края его подушки — иначе мог не сдержаться.

— Мне нужен ты. Кретин.

Уголки губ Цуны слегка дрогнули, он поднял руку и коснулся щеки Хибари. Самыми кончиками пальцев, и по его глазам прекрасно было видно, что он осознает, насколько грубо нарушает сейчас личное пространство. Может быть, даже ждет немедленной мучительной смерти за такое вопиющее нахальство. Но убивать его Хибари не захотел, а вместо этого наклонился еще ниже и коснулся губами губ. Слегка.

Он вовсе не был девственником, но шарахнуло, будто в первый раз. Может, потому что в Цуне все еще чуялись отголоски пламени, а может, Хибари просто хотел его — по-настоящему, а не ради мимолетного удовольствия. Заморачиваться самокопанием он не стал, а вместо этого углубил поцелуй.

Губы Цуны дрогнули и раскрылись, пальцы, скользнув по щеке, зарылись в волосы. Хибари опустился на локти, почти распластавшись на Цуне, но пытаясь все-таки не наваливаться. Теперь лечебное излучение окутало обоих, слегка притупляя желание, делая его ленивым и спокойным. Как будто они — семейная парочка, женатая лет двадцать. Хибари фыркнул от тупого сравнения и тут же подумал, что ни двадцать, ни сорок лет в одном доме с этим конкретным человеком его ничуть не напрягли бы.

Они целовались неторопливо и обстоятельно, не пытаясь перейти к чему-то большему, только пальцы Цуны перебирали пряди волос у Хибари на затылке. По телу медленно растекалось сонное спокойное тепло, пищал индикатор — что-то ему не нравилось, и Хибари, мысленно выругавшись, потянулся за изголовье и отключил чертову автоматику.

В обрушившейся тишине отчетливо хлопнула входная дверь, послышались шаги, Кусакабе выговаривал что-то резкими, рублеными фразами — так он обычно говорил по связи.

— Пошли домой, — сказал Хибари. Сегодняшние дела вполне можно было сгрузить на других. Зачем, в конце концов, он держит Дисциплинарный Комитет?

Дома Цуна с сомнением поглядел на дверь в ванную и пожаловался:

— Сил нет.

— Спать, — скомандовал Хибари. Его и самого пошатывало, по-хорошему, им стоило бы отлежаться в медблоке, но чего сейчас Хибари не хотел решительно, так это чьего-либо присутствия поблизости — никого, даже Кусакабе, а ведь скоро и остальные явятся на тренировку. Хотел тишины, полумрака и Цуну рядом, и все это легко можно было получить в собственной спальне.

Пока он раздевался, Цуна успел достать футон.

— Нет, — Хибари поймал его за руку и потянул к себе. — Моя кровать достаточно широка для нас двоих. — Цуна замер, как замирал в первые дни: настороженным зверьком, и Хибари добавил: — Если хочешь.

Цуна посмотрел в упор, будто пытался что-то прочесть по его лицу — бестолковое занятие, но, наверное, что-то все-таки высмотрел, потому что ресницы дрогнули, утвердительно опускаясь, и он сказал:

— Хочу.

Хибари смотрел, как он раздевается, привычно складывает одежду, как, слегка запнувшись о край футона, идет к кровати. Подвинулся, впуская под одеяло. Вряд ли они оба были сейчас на что-то способны, в движениях Цуны ощущалась та же усталость, которая наполняла все мышцы Хибари. Но они могли обняться — и обнялись, и снова начали целоваться, медленно и глубоко, а потом Хибари решительно повернулся на бок, прижав Цуну к себе, потерся щекой о его пушистые волосы. Пробормотал:

— Мне нравится тебя обнимать, — и уснул.


	8. Реборн

— Ты запутался в календаре, босс, — сообщил Кусакабе следующим утром, и Хибари понял его сразу, мгновенно: вчера он должен был собирать арендную плату.

— Почему не сказал? — мрачно спросил он.

— Судя по твоему виду, тебе нужен был выходной. Я обошел сам всех, кроме Реборна. Подумал, ты захочешь разобраться с ним лично.

Хибари не сумел сдержать кровожадную улыбку, и Кусакабе поспешно добавил:

— Но я за то, чтобы взорвать.

— Может, и взорвем, — согласился Хибари, — позже.

Он развернулся к Цуне сказать, чтобы тот тренировался сегодня сам, и осекся. Сейчас тот выглядел, как в первый день: затравленным, избитым зверьком, готовым убегать или кусаться.

— Ты со мной не пойдешь, — сказал Хибари, но Цуну это не успокоило. Наоборот: тот побледнел, сглотнул, зажмурившись и сжав кулаки, и попросил сипло:

— Оставь мне пулю. Хоть одну.

— Зачем?

— Нужно. Я знаю.

— Ты со мной не пойдешь, — тяжело повторил Хибари. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты тратил пули без меня.

— Прости, — Цуна снова сглотнул и, словно переключили на другой режим, распрямился, вскинул голову и посмотрел в упор. В глазах вспыхнуло золото. Хибари хмыкнул:

— Это было «прости, но я сделаю по-своему»?

— Да. Я не буду стрелять в себя без крайней необходимости, обещаю. Но если понадобится, хочу, чтобы была возможность.

— Кусакабе за тобой присмотрит. — Хибари предпочел бы приказать Кусакабе, чтобы тот запер дурного зверька где-нибудь, где стены потолще и замки понадежнее. Но отчего-то знал: если хочет и дальше засыпать, обнимая Цуну, по утрам ерошить его волосы, целоваться и делать все прочее, до чего наверняка дошли бы вчера, если бы не усталость, нужно дать ему право распоряжаться собой.

— Хорошо, — Цуна чуть опустил ресницы, соглашаясь, — но мы с ним вдвоем присмотрим за тобой. Незаметно.

Хибари скривился, но промолчал. Кусакабе ошарашенно помотал головой, но тоже промолчал. Они втроем вернулись домой, Хибари достал из сейфа пистолет и зарядил в него особую пулю. Поколебался и отдал Цуне. Тот молча кивнул.

Похоже, Хибари все решил правильно — не то чтобы ему это нравилось.

Реборн пил кофе, сидя на прилавке. Крохотная чашечка в крохотной ручонке смотрелась почти карикатурно, как и строгий взрослый костюм на почти младенческом тельце, черный, словно у клерка из похоронного бюро. Пет обвился лентой вокруг шляпы, свесив зеленый длинный хвост — единственное яркое пятно, не считая вызывающе глупой желтой пустышки на груди.

— А, это ты, — за показным равнодушием легко читался интерес. — Как моя плата? Еще жив?

— Я пришел за сегодняшней платой. Деньги или спарринг, на твой выбор.

— Пф. Глупый вопрос.

Чашечка чуть слышно стукнула о прилавок. Пет перетек в форму той самой тросточки, которой мелкий урод избивал Цуну.

— Полагаю, мне невыгодна твоя смерть: твой преемник вряд ли будет столь любезен, чтобы заменить арендную плату развлечением. Поэтому вопрос: ты хочешь уйти отсюда на своих ногах или получить по-настоящему хорошую драку?

Хибари молча достал тонфы.

Дальнейшее напоминало избиение младенца, вот только младенцем был не Реборн. Хибари давно не ощущал себя настолько беспомощным, и понимание, что мелкий уебок дерется нечестно, ничуть делу не помогало.

Только теперь Хибари обнаружил, что последние спарринги с Цуной заставили его вырасти. Он стал быстрее, лучше видел пространство, а еще стал чувствовать пламя, и теперь отчетливо ощущал его в Реборне. Хотя тот ничем в себя не стрелял, и с его костюмом ничего не сделалось, и внешне пламя никак не проявлялось — ничего общего с Цуной! — но своему чутью Хибари верил.

Или «Вонгола» промышляла не только «опытными образцами» вроде Цуны, или коротышка тоже был «образцом», разве что более продвинутым. Впрочем, это не имело значения: Хибари в любом случае собирался его убить. Но для начала придется очень постараться, чтобы самому уйти живым — в слова Реборна перед дракой Хибари уже не верил. Взгляд честнее слов, а из глаз мелкого уебка смотрел убийца.

— Знаешь, у вас здесь отменная дыра, — лениво тянул Реборн, блокируя атаки и атакуя сам. — Нужно быть редкостным неудачником, чтобы застрять здесь надолго. А тебе, Хибари Кёя, нравится, похоже, пасти стадо неудачников.

Он намеренно злил, бесил, выводил из себя. Намеренно бил максимально обидным способом, выставляя напоказ неспособность Хибари защититься.

— У вас здесь скучно, приличному киллеру и заняться нечем. Я бы спятил, если бы пришлось задержаться здесь надолго. Даже самый сильный боец Намимори, о котором я столько слышал, который запугал до трясучки всю местную шваль, и тот — сплошное разочарование. Знаешь что, Хибари Кёя, давай-ка я тебя убью. Может, хоть это тебя расшевелит.

Пуля ударила точно в центр лба, как и Цуне в тот раз.

Хибари казалось, что он видит полет пули, а когда со слепящей вспышкой боли треснула кость, в нем как будто что-то лопнуло — какие-то цепи, или сдерживающие шлюзы, или заграждения с надписью «вход воспрещен». Но это ощущение было слишком коротким, а потом его поглотило подступившее вплотную небытие.

Умирая, Хибари Кёя думал лишь о том, что не может. Не должен. Не имеет права сдохнуть. Пока этот ублюдок Реборн дышит воздухом Намимори.

Он упал на дешевый керамобетон пешеходной дорожки, отчетливо чувствуя, как сдираются со спины клочья кожи, и встал. Цель была перед ним, ухмылялась, поигрывая зеленой тросточкой. Тонфы остались в руках, Хибари никогда и не сомневался, что не выпустит их, даже умирая. По стали плясало пламя, не такое, как у Цуны, тусклое, сине-фиолетовое, похожее на вечернее небо, так же, как небо, дарящее успокоение и уверенность.

— Ты мертвец, — сказал Хибари.

Реборн рассмеялся:

— Нет, я наконец разомнусь нормально, только и всего. Однако приятно видеть, что я в тебе не ошибся. Хибари Кёя. Интересный экземпляр. Тимотео рад будет на тебя посмотреть.

Дальше Хибари не слушал, он пытался достать ублюдка, а тот действительно начал драться почти всерьез. Теперь их бой меньше был похож на откровенное издевательство: с пламенем у Хибари получалось уклоняться, блокировать, нападать со всех сторон, ему даже стало казаться, что его тонфы странным образом множатся, нанося с десяток ударов одновременно. Вот только Реборн на эти удары даже не морщился, а на крохотном детском личике все явственней проступало удовлетворение.

— Да, ты хорош, а после дрессуры, с раскрытым потенциалом, станешь еще лучше. Отлично, Хибари Кёя, я увидел все, что хотел, давай заканчивать.

Тросточка перетекла в дубинку, Хибари в последний миг отклонил удар, настолько сокрушительный, что руку словно прошибло шоковым разрядом. Следующий настиг бы его, но тут совсем рядом грохнул выстрел, и мимо лица пронеслось рыжее, яркое, прикрыв собой и подарив спасительные несколько секунд. Хибари сжал зубы и перехватил тонфы крепче. Он оценил терпение Цуны — тот, как и обещал, вмешался лишь тогда, когда ситуация стала критической.

Реборн зарычал и выстрелил, волна желтого пламени снесла Цуну, тот проломил телом ограждение тротуара, вывернулся из-под проносившегося мимо байка и встал, дико улыбаясь. Вскинул руку: в кулаке была зажата желтая пустышка.

Желтое пламя окутало Реборна и, вспыхнув, погасло. Дубинка перетекла в пистолет, затем в тросточку, в огромный тапок, мухобойку, затем пет вовсе утратил форму, превратившись в гигантскую гнойно-зеленую амебу с огромными печальными глазами. Реборн отшвырнул эту дрянь и сунул руку в карман, но тут Хибари добрался до него — в точности так, как хотел еще в первую встречу. Вложил все силы в единственный, последний удар, услышал, как затрещали кости, и тут пламя на тонфах погасло, и он стал падать, с трудом, на чистой воле удерживаясь в сознании, пытаясь ударить еще раз, потому что такие вот ублюдки — твари живучие, но руки отказывались подниматься.

— Дай, — Цуна выдернул тонфу, замахнулся, и Хибари успел увидеть, как из раскроенного черепа выплескивается на тротуар кровь, как возникший рядом Кусакабе стреляет почти в упор, а затем мир погас, только выстрелы еще слышались – Кусакабе никогда не ограничивал себя в боеприпасах.


	9. Кольца

В ларьке витал аромат крепкого кофе, который не могла перебить даже вонь разлагавшегося на глазах пета. Изуродованный разрывными пулями труп Реборна бросили в мусоросжигатель первым — пожалуй, стоило сделать наоборот.

Кусакабе уже вызвал подмогу, просто на всякий случай, и теперь потрошил сейф. Хибари и Цуна сидели на узком топчане, завернувшись вдвоем в тонкое одеяло, и ждали, пока принесут одежду. Цуна обнимал Хибари, от его рук растекалось по телу тепло, а голос звенел непривычной злостью.

— Выходит, я был приманкой, понимаешь? А ему нужен был ты, им нужен был ты. Все это время…

«Заткнись уже», — хотел сказать Хибари. Хотел сказать, что понимает, не винит, что сам на его месте бесился бы, но все это казалось слишком глупым, к тому же требовало слишком много слов. Поцеловать было проще.

Целовать, ощущая, как приливает жар к коже, своей и чужой, как на смену чудовищному откату приходит желание, шарить руками по прильнувшему телу, обводить пальцами позвонки и торчащие лопатки, отмечая, что мускулов все же маловато, с непонятным себе самому восторгом слышать, как чаще бьется сердце и делается прерывистым дыхание. Даже присутствие Кусакабе не смущало, он ведь не смотрит, а если что заметит, сделает вид, что его здесь нет. Только мысль, что скоро придут подчиненные, удерживала от того, чтобы затащить Цуну себе на колени и… м-м-м, ощупать задницу? Подрочить ему и себе? Или даже не заморачиваться прелюдиями, а…

— Э-э-м, простите, что отвлекаю, но, Кё-сан, вы должны это увидеть.

Кусакабе держал в руках черную лаковую шкатулку с золотым гербом на крышке — знакомым гербом, они достаточно нарыли о «Вонголе», чтобы Хибари мог узнать ее эмблему с одного беглого взгляда. Цуна дернулся:

— Дай!

Хибари недовольно разжал руки: выпускать теплого зверька из объятий не хотелось, но тот явно что-то знал.

— Ты не откроешь, дай мне, она открывается на пламя. То есть, у носителей пламени.

Цуна откинул крышку, и по ушам ударил его ликующий вопль.

— Да-а! Смотрите! Это оно! Родное мое, моя прелесть!

— Кольца? — спросил Кусакабе. — Те самые?

Вместо ответа Цуна надел кольцо на палец и сжал кулак. Тонкую фигуру окутало пламя, в глазах плеснуло рыжее золото.

— Жаль, перчаток нет, зато пули теперь не нужны. А это, — он выбрал еще кольцо и протянул Хибари, — держи, тебе. Облако. Должно подойти.

В его голосе звенело радостное нетерпение, и Хибари, презрительно фыркнув, покрутил кольцо в пальцах. Простая стальная полоска с гравировкой на щитке, дешевка, на такую если и упадет взгляд — не подумаешь ждать подвоха. Умно.

— Надевай, ты почувствуешь, — торопил Цуна. От него плескало пламенем и счастьем, Хибари кольнуло что-то неприятное, похожее на ревность, но, будь все оно проклято, его зверьку было чему радоваться. Реборн мертв, кольцо…

— Перчатки, — словно продолжая его мысль, сказал Кусакабе. — Не твои?

Цуна замер.

— Не верю. Слишком много счастья для одного дня, не может быть, — он медленно натянул перчатки. Пламя ушло, оставшись лишь ярким золотом в глазах. Теперь ничто не скрывало покрытого синяками худого жилистого тела, голышом и в перчатках Цуна выглядел немного смешно и крайне возбуждающе.

Хибари покачал головой и надел кольцо Облака.

В первый миг он ничего особенного не ощутил, даже успел подумать, что Цуна ошибся. Но тут накатило. То самое, что он успел почувствовать перед своей слишком недолгой смертью — будто трещат, рвутся и рушатся преграды, сковавшие саму его суть. Будто сам воздух стал другим, даря с каждым вдохом новые силы. Над гравировкой плясал крохотный, едва заметный глазу огонек, и Хибари словно под руку толкнуло — он взял тонфы и пожелал, чтобы они зажглись.

Получилось.

Теперь он был всесилен.

— Теперь у нас получится по-настоящему интересный спарринг, — эхом от его мыслей сказал Цуна. И добавил, улыбнувшись светло и радостно: — Хотя у меня преимущество, я тренировался раньше. Но тебе точно понравится!

Из его перчаток вырвалось и опало рыжее пламя.

— Хорошо, что теперь можно не думать о последнем желании.

«Нет, — хотел сказать Хибари, — хорошо, что теперь можно думать обо всех желаниях сразу и самому выбирать из них. Было бы неприятно прийти в тренировочный зал и вдруг заняться не дракой, а любовью».

Заниматься любовью Хибари предпочитал у себя в спальне, поэтому, когда наконец появились подчиненные с одеждой — весь порт они обегали, что ли, вместо того чтобы идти прямо сюда?! — он сказал Кусакабе:

— Разберешься дальше сам. Мы домой.

— Понял, — кивнул тот, не позволив себе и тени улыбки.

А вот Цуна улыбался безостановочно, за двоих или даже за троих. Улыбался, торопливо натягивая одежду, глядя, как одевается и прячет тонфы Хибари, как Кусакабе втолковывает что-то своим парням, оглядываясь напоследок на снесенное его телом стальное ограждение и на тесный ларек, в котором больше нет Реборна, а скоро и запах кофе выветрится. Улыбался, сжимая и разжимая кулаки в перчатках — без пламени, просто так, и бросая быстрые взгляды на руку Хибари с кольцом Облака. И на самого Хибари — тот ловил эти взгляды, уголки губ дергались в ответной улыбке, и он с удовольствием представлял, как сначала они вдвоем пойдут в ванную, тесновато будет, но тем интересней, а потом наконец доберутся до спальни. У Кусакабе хватит ума не беспокоить его сегодня делами, так что времени хватит на все. Хибари представлял, как будет неторопливо изучать Цуну с совершенно новой точки зрения — его реакцию на ласки, а не на атаки. Как тот станет отвечать на поцелуи — это они уже пробовали, и у Хибари была база для точных предположений. И новое — как его тело отзовется на прикосновение к члену, на облизывание и покусывание сосков, на первые толчки проникновения.

Сомнений не было, лишь интерес и нетерпение, и тот же интерес, то же нетерпение Хибари чувствовал в Цуне. Как будто они окончательно настроились друг на друга, будто кольца не только освобождают пламя, но и связывают тех, на ком надеты. Хибари не привык, чтобы его внутренний настрой настолько зависел от кого-то другого, но Цуна не раздражал, наоборот — от него, сквозь всю щенячью радость и откровенное предвкушение, веяло глубоким, словно далекий космос, спокойствием. С ним рядом было хорошо.

Было интересно, как эта связь проявится в сексе и как — в драке.

— А знаешь, — сказал вдруг Цуна, и от него явственно полыхнуло тревогой, — «Вонгола» ведь станет искать Реборна. И нас, если он успел доложить.

— Пусть ищут. У нас хватит времени подготовиться, — Хибари открыл дверь их дома, втолкнул Цуну внутрь и усмехнулся, запираясь на ключ. — У нас куча времени, и мы проведем его с толком.


End file.
